This invention relates to leader dispensers and in particular to leader dispensers having a housing for holding multiple leader spools. This dispenser is designed to prevent the leader from being withdrawn back into the housing after a length of leader is cut from the leader spool and to prevent free wheeling of the leader spool when the leader is being drawn out of the housing from the spool.
Leader dispensers are used in the fishing field to carry multiple spools where otherwise the spools would have to be carried loose and individually. Each of the spools carry leaders of different weight or size and the dispenser provides a convenient package for carrying and dispensing the leader from the spools.
Leader dispensers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,063 to Allen et al. describes a leader dispenser for a plurality of wound spools having a housing which defines a plurality of spool compartments each holding a single spool. A spool is mounted on a post in each compartment. There is an outlet opening from a sidewall in each compartment to permit the leader to be drawn from the spool out of the compartment. In the outlet opening is provided an insert of rubber or soft plastic material having a central slit through which the leader is drawn. This resilient material grips the leader and prevents the inadvertent withdrawal of the leader back into the compartment.
The leader dispenser described by Dennison in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,479 includes a housing in which a plurality of spools are mounted. Each spool has a central aperture which is mounted on an upright post. The dimensions of the aperture and post are selected so that the spool is frictionally restricted from free rotation. Leader is drawn from the spool outside the housing through a hole in the wall of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,866 to Glahn describes a leader dispenser in which a spring acts on a series of fingers to press against the periphery of leader spools so as to exert a braking action thereon. A compartment separate from the leader spool compartment is provided for holding miscellaneous materials such as other leaders or flies.